The Real McHastings Story
by Shaybay143
Summary: Paige reconnects with Spencer at Upenn after things don't work out between her and Emily. Spencer is crazy in love with Paige but has never been with a girl. Spencer has always had trouble showing her feelings but this time it may cost her the love of her life. The two struggle with jealousy, temptation, and life in general. Mchastings with some Paily.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

" Paigeeeee" I yelled from downstairs.

" Your keys are under the coffee table" Paige yelled back as she descended the stairs. I looked at her in her track shorts and matching Upenn jacket. Her beautiful almost red auburn hair flowing past her shoulders. I followed behind her into the living room where she dropped on her knees to get my keys.

" How did you know they were there?" I asked as she stood back up with keys in hand.

" They fell on the floor after you fell asleep on the couch last night. I forgot to pick them up when I got you to bed" She dropped the keys in my hand. My hands were shaking.

" Spencer, how many cups of coffee have you had?" she asked eying me.

" Only two" I said avoiding her eyes.

" Baby you have to cut down on the coffee. I know your tired but try going to bed at a normal time" she said walking into the kitchen. She knew me too well. We were both attending Upenn. It was our sophomore year in college. She was studying architecture on a sports scholarship while I studied law. Both of us were crazy busy but made time to build a relationship over our first year of school. Now we were living together and I couldn't picture myself with anyone else. School didn't start for another two weeks but I busied myself working for a local law firm as a research assistant. Which meant crazy long hours, a lot of reading, and running errands.

" What are you doing today? I asked sitting on a bar stool in the kitchen.

" Going to the gym, going grocery shopping, and waiting for you to get off work" she said smiling at me. Her beautiful smile. She was always at the gym. It was basically her second home. I didn't mind though. Having an extremely hot girlfriend was only an up for me. Plus over the 2 months we began living together I also got back into shape. I started eating healthier and working out more.

" What about you?" she said before popping a grape in her mouth.

" I have to go in for a few hours"

" On a Saturday? And when you say a few hours you mean all day" she said not smiling.

" No. It really is going to be for a few hours. I will be home around three. I promise" I said getting off the seat. I walked around the table wrapping my arms around her waist.

" I just want to spend some time with you before we go back home next weekend and then school starts" she said looking right at me. Her voice was sincere.

" Of course baby." Next weekend we were going back to Rosewood which was like two hours away to visit family and friends. I couldn't wait to see my friends. Aria and Hannah I see at least once a month or more but Emily I hadn't seen in almost a year. She had moved all the way out to California after high school. Her mom relocated to Texas to be with her dad so she never came home. She was transferring to Upenn this year. I was excited for her to move back but also anxious. Her and Paige used to date during high school. They broke up when they decided to go to different schools. I didn't mean to fall for Paige. I didn't even know I was gay. We became close once I realized what a good person she was. We began hanging out and then about half way through the school year we started dating. We actually started dating New Years. It was a crazy night. I talked to Emily about it. She said she understood and that Paige had just been a high school crush. Seeing her face to face might be weirder than hearing it over the phone though. Everyone seemed ok with us dating. Hannah of course encouraged it saying their was always this weird sexual tension between the two of us. Aria didn't care as long as I was happy. And I was.

My girlfriend is a smart, beautiful, hilarious, interesting human being. Paige changed my whole life. Before I started dating her I only trusted Hannah, Aria, and Emily. I dated a guy my senior year who ended up being a stalker who killed one of our best friends two years previous. My dad had a secret affair with our neighbor when I was younger making my dead best friend really my half sister. My real sister dated a coach at my high school who molested several girls around my age. I mean I had a lot of reasons not to trust people. In high school I was what you would call an "Ice Queen". I ran around the school trampling over people to get what I want. When we started school at Upenn Paige helped me ease into getting to know people better. She didn't put up with my bullshit and didn't give up on me. We both grew up in very demanding households with parents who didn't accept anything less than perfection. We both thrived off success and intelligence. She was my equal. No. My better half.

" Spencer" I heard Paige say snapping me out of my thoughts.

" Yes" I said looking at her with wide eyes. Her arms were on my shoulder with my hands still on her waist.

" Your not even paying attention" she said sliding away from me.

" I've been kissing your neck and you just went somewhere else"

" I'm sorry" I said lowly.

" I have to get going. I'll see you later" she said grabbing her gym bag off the stairs.

" No later than four. Promise" she eyed me knowing I had went from three to four. I picked up my laptop bag from off the hall table and headed behind her out the door. She walked me to my car. I put my hand up to her face pulling her into a kiss. I instantly melted at the touch of her lips. I used to be such a hard ass. People used to cower from me. This girl had made me weak. She made me feel vulnerable. A way I had never felt before. I didn't like it at first. This feeling. Which is why I was so reluctant at the beginning of our relationship. I didn't want someone to get the best of me and then hurt me. My friends were the only three who knew everything about me but that was after years of knowing each other. She showed me what love really felt like and I let myself go completely with her.

" Have a good day" she said pulled away slowly. My eyes remained closed.

" You too" I said blushing. She opened the car door for me. I climbed in and buckled my belt. She closed the door gently and waved me off. The parking lot of the office was dead. I notice another intern's car near the back entrance. I get to my cubicle to find a huge pile of paperwork on my desk. I shuffle through the pile to find they all have Monday's date. Meaning their due Monday morning. I don't see the other intern so it must have been the janitor's car. Guess I am on my own. I start with the one on top. I begin highlighting information in the case and then head to the archives to find relevant cases. I turn on Pandora on my phone and begin to get in a groove. Around one my phone dies because I fell asleep without charging it last night. I continue to work through the afternoon. I start skimming the files vigorously and sticky noting everything. I let out breath of relief when I reach the bottom of the pile. I walk to the main office upstairs to put the papers in their respective mail boxes. I notice it is dark outside. I look at the big clock on the wall.

" Fuck" I snap as the clock reads 6:30. I rush out the building and zip out the parking lot. When I pull up to the apartment the clock reads 7:05.

" Shit. Shit. Shit" I say as I hop across the grass and up the front porch. I am instantly hit with the smell of roses when I open the door. There are rose petals all over the floor. A few candles lit on the hallway table. Then I hear a loud smash coming from the kitchen. I turn the corner to see Paige at the sink. She is scrubbing furiously at a pan.

" Paige" I say gently. She stops scrubbing but doesn't look at me.

" Your dinner is in the microwave." she says between gritted teeth. She rub her eyes on her arm.

" Baby. I am so sorry. I got so wrapped up and then my phone died" I explained putting my laptop case down.

" It's ok Spencer" she said drying the pan. She wiped down the counter and finished tidying the kitchen. She turned the microwave on for 30 seconds. She kissed me on the cheek.

" Happy 7 months Spence" she said before walking out the room. Now I felt like a total tool. Not only had I been late for our date but I forgot said date was our anniversary. How I could I have forgot our fucking anniversary? How am I going to fix this? The microwave goes off but I have lost my appetite. I leave the food and make my way upstairs. I can see the light on in the second bedroom where Paige's drawing desk and workout equipment is. Our bedroom smells like roses. The trashcan is filled with them. I start to feel even more guilty as I blow out the candles Paige has set around the room. I throw on some shorts and a tank top before crawling into bed. This is so unlike me. I'm used to working hard but still keeping a social life. I drift off trying to figure out where I went wrong.

_**Day after Christmas Last Year**_

"_Did you have to be rude in there?" I hear her say behind me. I am stomping through the snow trying to get to my car. _

" _She was a terrible waitress" I snap back at her._

" _Spencer she was evidently new. She was really nice. Would it have killed you just to be civil for once?" I turn around to look at her. I can see the cold air as she speaks. I glare at her. _

"_Those eyes don't scare me anymore. I've gotten used to the Hastings Daggers look" she jokes. I turn on my heels and continue across the parking lot. _

" _I had a lot of fun skating with you. I can't say much for the hot chocolate since I didn't get to finish it" _

" _If she made it, then it couldn't have been good" I say sarcastically. I hear the snow crunch under my feet as I keep trudging. She runs around in front of me looking at me with those huge brown eyes._

" _Spencer I thought we were having a good time. Did that girl really ruin your night that much?"_

" _Maybe if she was doing her job instead of flirting with you then I wouldn't have blown up"_

" _She was just being friendly"_

" _No. She was not! She was flirting with you"_

" _Why do you care?" _

" _I don't. I just want to have one good night without some girl hitting on you"_

" _You make it sound like it happens all the time"_

" _It does. I know you don't think so but you are very attractive Paige. If women had the chance to get to know your personality then I would really stand no chance" I immediately look down realizing my mistake. All school year Paige and I had been spending time together as friends. I knew something was going on with me but it wasn't until recently I realized that I liked Paige Mccullers. All our arguments, fights, and duels in high school happened because we were just too alike. I found so much of myself in her. And I hold high standards. You kind of have to after dating a murderer. _

" _I didn't know you wanted a chance" she said slowly._

" _Don't make a big deal of it. I just said your attractive" I said nonchalantly. I watched disappointment flash across her face._

" _Yea of course" she said turning towards the car. That was my chance to tell her and I fucked it up. The ride back to my house was a quiet one. Her brow creased like she was in deep thought as she drove. We made a wrong turn._

" _Paige, my house is the other way. We haven't been gone from Rosewood that long"_

" _I know" she said not looking at me. We pulled into the parking lot of our old high school. She walked around the car and opened my door. _

" _What are we doing?" I asked hopping down from her jeep._

" _Come on" she said walking into the darkness. I followed closely behind her. I wrapped my scarf tightly around my neck as the cold night nipped at my body. We sat down on some bleachers._

" _This was where I first met you. Right here on this field" she said opening her arms wide. I looked to see a snow covered field. The soccer field where Paige and I used to play field hockey._

" _The first thing you ever said to me was Move it newb" I watched her giggle at the memory._

" _Yea you were in the way" I said adding to the memory._

" _All through high school you never had a problem telling me how you felt. Why do you now?" she said turning to me. The question caught me off guard._

" _What do you mean?" I played dumb_

" _You are always straight forward no beating around the bush Spencer Hastings. The girl who has an answer for everything. But gets dumbfound when I ask her about liking me."_

" _Who said I liked you?" I said quickly. She stood up off the bleacher and moved in front of me._

" _You didn't have to tell me. I already know" I couldn't stop her. I didn't want to. She pressed her lips against mine. I felt the warmth of her face close to mine. I felt her hands hold onto mine rubbing them to keep them warm. I ended the kiss after what felt like forever. I was breathless. Paige giggled at me. I could feel my cheeks turn red as I looked away from her. _

" _Did I just make Spencer Hastings blush?" she said triumphantly. I didn't say anything but instead just looked at her. I could feel her palm rubbing my cheek as we continued to look at each other._

" _Come on. Let's get you back in the warm" Once back at the car she put the heat on full blast but we didn't move. _

" _Are you alright with what just happened?" she asked concerned. I nodded. We drove back to my house. My parents were out of town and I didn't want to stay alone._

" _Is it ok if I stay with you? No one is at my house?"_

" _Yea that's fine. It will just be me and you because there is no one at my house either" she said passing my driveway._

_Once in the house I changed out my damp clothes and into some really comfortable pajamas. Paige was in the bathroom while I looked around her room. It was my first time being in her room. Their was a lot of trophies and medals. She had a few motivational posters of athletes. _

" _Which side do you like to sleep on?" she said coming into the room._

" _This one" I said plopping down on the bed._

" _Good because this is my side" We both crawled into wrapping our self under the covers. We both laid for a while in silence._

" _Paige...Are you sleep?" I asked whispering._

" _No"_

" _Paige?"_

" _What?"_

" _Can you kiss me again?" I asked uncomfortably. I felt the covers shift. I felt her legs straddle my hips. She was hovering over me. She created a veil with her hair over our faces as she leaned down to kiss me. _

" _Mmhmm" she hummed against my lips. My hands instinctively went to her sides. I felt her bottom grind down into me. We kissed for a little while longer. She took her time kissing me and my neck. It was well over a hour before she laid back on her side of the bed. I missed the contact immediately. _

" _Are you ok Spencer?" she asked through the darkness._

" _I am fine" I said trying not to sound too whiny. _

" _Goodnight?" she said almost as a question._

" _Goodnight"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" _You said this was going to be a small party Hannah" I yelled over the music._

" _I can't help it that I am popular Spencer" she yelled back. Most of younger Rosewood was here. Mostly people who were back in town for winter break and some older high school students we knew. Hannah's house was full of people and music bouncing off the walls. Her street was covered in cars on both sides of the road._

" _Guys Noel is acting really weird. He just said he wanted to get back together with me. As if!" Aria said joining our small group in the kitchen. We all laughed as we people watched. _

" _I only sent the invite to a few people. I really had no idea it would spread" Hannah added to our previous conversation._

" _Hey. Paige just walked in" Aria said. I looked down the hall to see Paige squeezing between a group of people. I had been avoiding her since the morning I crawled out her bed after our weird night. I offered a small wave making sure not to make eye contact with her. _

" _Hello ladies" she said as she approached us. She was dressed up in black dress pants and a black dress shirt with a skinny red tie. She looked simply amazing. Her hair pulled into a messy ponytail with a few free strands hanging around her face._

" _Paige. You look awesome. As in hot awesome." Hannah said pulling on Paige's tie playfully._

" _Thanks Han" she said pulling at the back of her neck. She was so cute when she dipped her head like that. _

" _Hey! Hey! Don't touch that" Hannah yelled over our heads at some kid messing with her mom's fax machine. She stepped between us and made a beeline for that kid. Aria excused herself following Hannah._

" _How are you?" Paige asked me leaning on the counter next to me._

" _I'm good. You?" I answered._

" _Good. Thanks." We stood in silence for a little while longer._

" _I'm going to go have a smoke. Wanna come?" she said heading for the back porch._

" _Wait when did you start smoking? I said following her out the door._

" _I don't. I just wanted a reason to get you outside so that we could talk"_

" _About?"_

" _Spencer. Come on. About the other night. When you snuck out my house"_

" _I did not sneak out your house. I had things to do" I said trying to sound as normal as possible._

" _Are we really going to act like nothing happened?"_

" _What do you want to say happened?"_

" _I just want you to be yourself. Put on that old Hastings charm. Tell me how you really feel" she said getting in my face. I backed up against the house. _

" _It was nothing. I was having a good time and got wrapped up in our good evening"_

" _Thank you. That is all I needed to know" she said sliding quickly back into the house. She gave me a perfectly good chance to tell her how I feel and once again I screwed up. I loved the way she made me feel. She made me feel safe and wanted even just as a friend. I couldn't imagine how Emily felt all those years Paige chased after her. On the other hand I hated the way she made me feel. So weak and vulnerable. Like I needed her. _

" _Get in here. The countdown is in like an hour. I want us all to be together" Hannah ushered me into the house. I followed her inside heading straight for the vodka we hid under the sink cabinet. I didn't bother mixing it but instead shot it straight back. I joined the girls sitting on the stairs and continued milking the bottle. We all laughed as we watched the party continue. Closer to midnight people moved into the TV room to watch the countdown. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Paige leaning on the wall talking to a blonde girl. I watch as she takes her cup and walks into the kitchen. _

" _I didn't tag you as a bimbo lover" I said walking into the kitchen._

" _I can't say I didn't know you were a judgmental liar" she said harshly._

" _Is that really how you feel?"_

" _No that's how your acting. Just leave me alone Spence. I can't deal with this right now."_

" _Deal with what? We always talk like this"_

" _No I can't deal with you lying to me. I thought we were friends. I thought we had formed a good enough friendship for you to be honest with me"_

" _We are friends"_

"_Then why are you acting weird?"_

" _I'm not"_

" _Your getting jealous again"_

" _I'm not jealous"_

" _Fine. Whatever. Just do me a favor. Stop playing this hot and cold game with me"_

" _I..I"_

" _Leave it alone. If you can't just be straight with me I don't want to talk to you!" Her harsh words caught me off guard. I had never heard her raise her voice. I could feel the tears swelling up. I rushed past her and out in the cold air. I exhaled the breathe I didn't know I was holding in. _

" _Spencer. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry"_

" _Not your fault. Just leave me" I turned away from her so she couldn't see my face._

" _Spencer. Hey. Look at me"_

" _You want me to be honest. I can't stop thinking about you. I haven't stopped thinking about you since you kissed me. I like spending time with you even though half the time your a pain in my ass. I have never met someone so focused and driven other than myself. But you, you know how to be those things and still be tender. You make me feel like I can be myself. I can let my guard down. Which I think we both know I don't do. You make me feel weak and I hate it" I finished the last sentence with a little disgust in my voice._

" _Was that so hard?" she says with a certain lightness in her voice._

" _I don't even know if I am gay Paige"_

" _It's ok. I've never been with a straight girl before"_

" _You never what?" my sentence interrupted. I felt both her hands on my cheeks as she pressed her lips against mine. I could feel the warmth of her body as she smashed our bodies together. This kiss was different from the first ones. Those were questioning kisses. Kisses of uncertainty. This kiss was desire. I felt my back hit the side of Hannah's house. I felt our lips fighting each other to take control. I lost the fight. Her kiss. Her touch was overwhelming. I melted as she continued to cup my face gently. I couldn't breathe. No I really couldn't breathe. She must have felt my desperation because she pulled away from me._

" _Are you alright?" she said cupping my chin. I looked up at her as I tried to catch my breathe. I simply nodded at her. She laughed at me gasping for air. _

" _Do lesbians always kiss that long?" I said between breathes. _

" _We can if you want"_

" _Guys. Come on. Get your butt in here. Your going to miss the countdown" Aria said from the doorway. Paige just smiled at me and put her hand out. I grabbed it willingly as we ran through the house. We gathered by the front foyer behind where everyone was looking at the TV. _

" _Hey. Look I was thinking that I could take you on a date sometime" she said over all the noise._

" _A date?"_

" _Sorry. Was that too forward? I mean it's not like we have to. I just thought ya know"_

" _Paige calm down. I just told you I couldn't stop thinking about you. What happened to smooth Mccullers?" I joked with her._

" _I'm not so smooth when it comes to this kind of stuff" I watched her grab the back of her neck and look down at the ground. Her little head dip was so cute._

" _I don't want to date you" I said loudly._

"_Guys! I love you so much" Hannah said wrapping her arms around us. _

" _Hannah, how many drinks have you had?" I asked holding her up._

" _Not that many. Honestly. Really. What were you guys talking about?" she said pointing at us._

" _I asked her out on a date" Paige shouted._

" _Ohhh. No way. You two? That is just too cute" she said jumping up and down._

" _She said no Hannah" Paige shouted again._

" _Well damn. I got excited for like two point five seconds. Ariaaaa!" she yelled turning to the short girl leaving me and Paige alone. _

" _Listen I'm sorry if I made that awkward. I understand you don't want to go out with me" she said leaning over my shoulder._

" _It's alright. I was hoping we could skip the formalities"_

"_What do you mean?" she yelled over the people screaming the countdown._

"_Paige I don't want to go on dates with you. I already know I want to be with you. I just have never liked a girl before. I don't know what I'm doing. Plus you haven't exactly told me how you feel about me."_

" _Spencer. You really don't know?" she said looking straight into my eyes._

" _I thought I was oblivious. Spencer I don't just memorize anyone's coffee order and bring it to them every morning for months. I don't walk just anyone to classes on rainy days. Or help girls rearrange their room several times because the "Chi" is not flowing correctly. I especially don't have sleepovers with just any girl"_

" _I get it. I just didn't know. I only recently knew that I started having feelings for you. I confuse myself. You make me feel weird"_

" _I'm sorry I make you feel like that"_

" _I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just meant it's new. A new feeling for me"_

" _I get that. I don't want to make you uncomfortable"_

" _You don't. You make feel good. Better than I've felt in a long time"_

_**Ten**_

_**Nine**_

" _So what are we?" she yelled over the crowd yelling to the the countdown._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I want to be with you Spencer. I know you don't quite understand what's going on but maybe we can figure it out together"_

_**Eight**_

_**Seven**_

" _So..."_

_**Six**_

_**Five**_

" _Spencer Hastings, will you please go out with me?"_

" _Yes"_

_**Four**_

_**Three**_

" _Guysss! I love you" Hannah said throwing herself into the group of people. _

_**Two**_

_**One**_

_We kissed into the New Year and I had never felt so alive._


End file.
